UA Hero Agency
by DuskFalcon
Summary: Ten years after All Might's retirement, crime rates has slowly risen to unprecedented numbers. The trust in the hero community has been shaken, darkness slowly spreads across the world and it's up to the new generic heroes to stand up for truth and justice in a world that's slowly spiraling out of control.


**Chapter 1**

**Peace Day**

* * *

**_"This is a superhuman society, with 80% of us possessing some uncanny ability. Cities swirled with chaos and confusion following the appearance of these powers, and a new profession emerged. We call those who fight for justice and help others in need heroes. Oh, by the way! This is the story of how I became the world's greatest hero!"_**

* * *

The streets were teeming with people going to and from excitedly. Kids were holding cotton candy and balloons as the police were lining up the barricades for the upcoming parade. Over to one side a street vendor was serving hot dogs to eager customers while listening to the radio.

"It's a beautiful day here in Musufatu where we are just minutes away from starting annual Peace Day. Ten years ago, our beloved Symbol of Peace fought to the bitter end against a deadly foe. Victory was his but due to his injuries he was forced to retired…."

A man in a trench coat bumped into the hot-dog stand making the radio tumbled and fall to the ground. The stand owner, a pudgy looking fellow with receding hairline and hawk nose grabbed the man by the sleeve. "Hey buddy you're going to paid for that…aaghhhhh."

The pudgy man jumped back clutching his severely burned hand to his chest. The man didn't stop to look back and just continue to walk and get lost in the crowd.

The customers rushed to help the pudgy man.

"Sir are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"Should we call the police?"

The man was sweating as he slowly fell to the ground. He could hear the concerns of the people around him but all he could think off was the cold look in the heavily burned man's eyes. It was like looking into death's eyes.

Across the city on the lower levels of the police station, a room was buzzing with activity as officers were viewing hundreds of monitors and coordinating instructions with the several heroes patrolling the streets for the upcoming parade. Supervising the whole event was a tall man with dark hair and carefully trimmed beard.

The man turned to one of his detectives, a tall man with the head of ginger tabby cat wearing an overcoat. "Sansa, give me a status report."

Detective Sansa turned towards the chief and saluted. "Sir, we have over two hundred elite officers patrolling the streets. We have Endeavor and Ryukyu near the parade floats, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods and Mirko are at the mid-way point to provide support. Along the coast line we have Gang Orca and Selkie and the rooftops we have Frostburn, Ground Zero, Uravity and Tsukuyomi. Mingle within the crowd we have other heroes in plain clothes."

The police nodded at the mentioned of the city heroes but when he received word of who was on the rooftops he frowned. "I thought Hawks was going to be on the roofs, why leave such an important location to rookie heroes?"

Sansa squirmed under the frown of the police chief. "Sir, apparently Hawks was called away by the Commissioner General. These four heroes were chosen for their mobility and history together."

The police chief's frown grew more profound. He didn't like these last-minute changes. He was about to say something when his phone rang. The number was blocked which he found strange since only a few selected people had this number, but he answered anyways. "Tsukauchi here."

He listened for a few seconds, his frown morphing into a look of disbelief. He turned to one of the officers. "Get me Tartarus on the double." Looking at the startled gazes of the officers, his disbelief turned into anger. "NOW!"

The officers rushed to comply and soon an image of the most secure prison on the world appear on one of the monitors. As Police Chief Tsukauchi gazed upon the screen, his anger soon turned into despair.

Ignorant of the events unfolding a top of the rooftop of a hotel two heroes were keeping an eye on the crowd below. Leaning over the railing was a woman wearing a gray and pink tight body suit, her features were covered by a face mask with a pink visor.

"See anything Uravity?" Asked her partner as he stood behind her keeping an eye on the rooftop across the street.

Uravity scan the crowd, through her vizor she could zoom in on individual targets and glean information from them such as height, weight, if they were concealing any weapons, among other information. "No, everything seems calm."

Standing next to her was tall man with the head of a raven, his body covered by a dark cloak gave the impression he was a statute. "The parade starts in five minutes. Hopefully no meteors fall from the sky this time."

Uravity glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "Thanks for jinx it Tsukuyomi, why not say a tentacle monster pops out of nowhere while you're at it."

Tsukuyomi shrugged. "Honestly you should be more worried about those two." He nodded towards the building across the street.

She was trying not to, especially given what happened during the class reunion a couple days ago. "Look on the bright side at least the building is still standing…for now."

Over the intercoms they could hear the pair arguing.

"Why the hell do I have to be paired with you?" A loud voice pierced both her eardrums.

"You'll have to ask Hawks." A calm voice replied.

"That pigeon bastard can go die for all I care, I could've done this by myself. No extras needed"

"You know it's not practical…Where are you going?"

"Shut up, half and half bastard."

Uravity sighed she really wish Kirishima were here at least he would be able to curb Bakugo's temper. "Will you two stop it, we're supposed to be working this mission as a TEAM. Ground Zero you know we can't abandon our posts and Frostburn stop antagonizing captain hot head."

"Who are you calling captain hot head, round face?" Yelled Ground Zero over the intercoms again.

Tsukuyomi sighed and tried a different approach. "Villains have acting up more than usual. According to Invisible Girl and Earphone Jack there was some chatter going around that attack will happened during the parade. That's why many heroes are mingling within the crowd. If we keep yelling even through our coms, we might give ourselves away."

"I know that beak brain." But he finally quiet down and settle on the opposite side of Frostburn.

Uravity turned off the coms and smiled at Tsukuyomi. "Thanks that could've gotten ugly."

"He talks big but at the end of the day he's more focus on the mission than probably all of us." He then turned to look at her. "By the way have you heard anything about Midoriya or Yaoyorozu?"

Uravity shook her head. "I haven't spoken to Deku since graduation…no wait I saw him at the funeral five years ago but we didn't speak. As for Yaomomo I heard she was working on something the last couple of months, was hoping to see them at the reunion but they didn't show up."

It wasn't strange for Yaomomo to go off the grid for weeks or months. Once she started studying a new component or equipment to make she would devote all her attention. As for Deku…well after graduation he left the country and they hadn't been able to keep in touch. She heard about him over the years but not much. She wondered how he was doing and if he was going to come back.

The Musufatu International Airport was experiencing more traffic than usual due to the people wanting to go to the parade. From all over the world people were pouring in to celebrate Peace Day. Waiting to hail a cab were a young woman in her mid to late twenties with wavy blonde hair that fell to her lower back. She was wearing a sleeveless blue dress, her blue eyes were covered by dark sunglasses.

"Come on, we're going to miss the parade. Put those big muscles to work." She yelled behind her with a smile.

Following in her wake was a young man in his mid-twenties with green hair, wearing a button white shirt, blue jacket and black pants. He was carrying five huge suitcases making it difficult to see in front of him. "Yeah, I'm coming just a reminder four of these are yours. So why am I carrying them?"

The young woman turned around smiling. "Well you're a gentleman aren't you? You wouldn't want little old me to carry all those heavy bags." She rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Besides only one of those is clothes the others are filled with tools to help you Mr. Complainer."

The young man sighed in defeat. "You win Mel. Let's get a cab and drop by the hotel before going to the parade."

She smiled while rushing to hail a cab. "That's more like it."

The young man laughed and followed closely behind.


End file.
